charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Stillman Sisters
The Stillman sisters are a trio of evil low-level sister witches. They were known primarily as small-time magical con women. However, they were able to steal the Charmed Ones' identities with a spell, making the entire world, including the Book of Shadows, see them as the Halliwell sisters. The Stillmans are only low level witches who are more of a nuisance than a threat, and were only powerful enough to face the Charmed Ones by pooling their powers. However, they still gained enough infamy to merit an entry in the Book of Shadows. They took that as a compliment, although Mitzy was disappointed and a bit offended that there was no picture of them. The Stillmans were more offended when the entry deemed them not worth the effort to vanquish, and suggested binding their powers instead. History Becoming the Charmed Ones After making enough trouble to lure the real Charmed Ones out of the manor, they managed to get their hands on the Book and used it to steal the Charmed Ones' powers. They managed to keep up their scam for a full day, making them the fourth evil beings to gain possession of the Book (after Abraxas in season two, Dantalian in season three and Bacarra in season five). Chris discovers their true identity Their plan fell apart after Chris figured them out and turned them against each other. They not only lost their powers, but all of the spells they cast during their scam were reversed as well. After the Charmed Ones regained their powers and identities, they bound the Stillmans' powers and had them arrested for the murders of a family across the street and a vacuum cleaner salesman. They are on the Most Wanted list in eight other states, besides California. The Sisters The Stillmans are intended to mirror the Charmed Ones, albeit evil -- much like the Rowe Coven in season one. *Mabel Stillman - the eldest sister, stole Piper's identity and powers *Mitzy Stillman - the middle sister; stole Phoebe's identity and powers *Margo Stillman - the youngest sister; stole Paige's identity, but not her powers (since most of Paige's powers come from her Whitelighter side) Powers and Abilities The Stillmans originally all possessed the power of shapeshifting and Mabel, the oldest, had the additional power of conjuration. They teleported using potions concealed in perfume bottles. Book of Shadows .]] Stillman Sisters Mabel, Mitzy and Margo Common witches known for their small time hustles and cons. Not worth vanquishing. If they become a nuisance, try a simple spell to bind their magic. Spells Identity Theft Spell :Blinking faces, blank and ho-hum, :We are they and they are no one. :Grant us the Power of Three, :And turn them into nobody. Bowl Divination Spell :Give me sight through the blackest bile, :Show me the faces I revile. Notes and Trivia * The three blonde sister witches had the surname of Spellman until it was pointed out that it was also the last name of Melissa Joan Hart's character on "Sabrina, the Teenage Witch", so it was changed to Stillman. * When the real Charmed Ones returned to the manor for the second time, the conservatory doors slammed shut. This has led to speculation that Margo closed them using Paige's Warren-witch power of telekinesis. However, Paige's power of telekinetic orbing can't split into two separate powers. It is more likely that Margo merely got Paige's basic witch powers ''(which were the white orbs) ''if she got any additional powers at all. It has been argued, though, that since Wyatt, Chris and other whitelighter-witches have access to both conventional telekinesis and telekinetic orbing, Margo could have accessed a dormant side to Paige's powers not yet accessed. However, it's not likely that Margo was powerful enough to tap into that side of Paige's powers, if it existed. * All of the three sisters' names start with the letter "M". * It is unknown who wrote the Stillman Sisters' entry in the Book of Shadows as it seems as though that they are too young for Penny or Patty to have cross their paths, unless they only appear to be young. It is also possible that Prue learned of the Stillman Sisters before her death and wrote the entry. Gallery The Stillman Sisters10.jpg The Stillman Sisters.jpg The Stillman Sisters2.jpg The Stillman Sisters3.jpg The Stillman Sisters8.jpg The Stillman Sisters4.jpg The Stillman Sisters5.jpg The Stillman Sisters6.jpg The Stillman Sisters9.jpg Mitzy and Margo Stillman.jpg Mitzy and Margo Stillman2.jpg Mitzy and Margo Stillman3.jpg Mitzy and Margo Stillman4.jpg Stillman Sisters, The Stillman Sisters, The Stillman Sisters, The Stillman Sisters, The Category:Magical Groups Category:Articles needing cleanup